


Homesick

by snafurougarou



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Sleepy Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Snafu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snafurougarou/pseuds/snafurougarou
Summary: After the war, Eugene and Shelton are living in NYC. Shelton is having a hard time adjusting, but at least he's got Eugene.





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober prompt for [Trans Snafu](https://transguysnafu.tumblr.com)

Shelton shivers and rubs his hands over his arms as he climbs the four flights of stairs to their apartment. The water that hasn’t soaked through his clothing and into his bones drips to make puddles on the creaking steps as his boots squeak and screech against them. A few times, he trips and stops and leans against the wall to try to shake feeling back into his limbs.

He fumbles with his keys when he hits their landing, growls when his nerveless fingers drop them on the door mat. The door swings open when he crouches to pick them up, and Eugene stands there with a towel, all ready to attack him as soon as he gets back up. Skipper watches him from behind Eugene, rubbing up against his legs, and Snaf reaches forward to scratch the kitten’s chin before looking up at Eugene.

“Wanna let me in the door ‘for you pounce on me?” Eugene smiles and steps aside and wraps the towel around him as soon as he’s through the threshold and the door shuts.

The towel comes down around his head, soaking up frigid October rain. Shelton tries to wriggle away from him, but he can only see glimpses of Eugene’s chin and loses his coordination. Eugene start to move them, so he clutches his shoulders as he’s dragged to the bedroom.

Eugene drapes the towel around his neck and starts to unbutton his shirt. Snaf bats at his hands and twists to get away, but Eugene keeps him from getting far.

“Snaf, just hold still.”

“Christ, Gene I can undress myself.“ His teeth chatter on his words and Eugene gives him a sympathetic shake of the head. He tugs the wet fabric off Shelton’s arms, wraps the towel around his shoulders, and kneels in front of him to remove everything else he’s wearing. Shelton smirks and rolls his hips at Eugene when he glances up at him, but the charade is broken when his shivering is too violent for him to do anything but tug the cloth around himself tighter. Eugene doesn’t give him more than a roll of his eyes.

Eugene finishes drying him off and pulls him to their bed, tossing a throw blanket over him. Shelton wraps himself in it settles onto the mattress. Eugene goes to leave and Shelton catches his wrist and tugs him toward him.

“Jesus, Snaf! Your hands!” He clutches them in his own, and they are warm and melt feeling back into him. Shelton presses his nose and lips to the back of Eugene’s hand. He uses his own free hand to grab Eugene by the belt loop and pull him closer.

“I’ve got something for you, but you need to-” Shelton climbs halfway up Eugene and presses against his lips. Eugene kisses him back, tongue grazing his for a moment before pulling away again. “Even your damn lips are cold. Just…hold on.” He pulls his wrist away and disappears into the kitchen.

Shelton pulls the blanket a little tighter, body still wracked with shivers. He glances around the tiny room and resents it even though he’s lived in smaller, less hospitable places in his life. It’s claustrophobic in ways he can’t explain to Eugene if he tried, so he doesn’t mention it.

They could have moved west, but Eugene got into school in New York City, so Manhattan it is. Shelton bites his tongue about as much as he can. Making Eugene feel guilty for him being miserable isn’t his goal, but it’s been a rough adjustment. New Orleans and New York are worlds apart, and he aches for any semblance of home.

Skipper jumps up on the bed and rubs against him, and Shelton scoops him up and holds him to his shoulder as he pets him. Tiny claws knead his skin and the quiet purr rattles in his ears. But the little guy only allows him to cuddle him for a minute before he scratches his way to freedom and curls up at the end of the bed.

When Eugene returns he has bowls in hand, and the smell of jambalaya reaches Shelton before he even sees the contents. Eugene grins as his eyes go wide as he takes one of them from Eugene, cradling the warm ceramic close to his chest and breathing in the smell of home. A sudden suspicion pulls him from his elation, and he eyes the rice and then Eugene.

"You made this?”  He’s squinting a little now. Eugene laughs and looks down at his bowl as he situates himself on the bed.

“I may have searched for a Cajun restaurant and told them about a homesick Louisiana boy, and they might have stocked me up all kinds of different things to help make that boy feel better.” Eugene smirks and Shelton chuckles and shakes his head, but his stomach flutters and his heart swells at the thought of Eugene going out of his way to do something like this. He shouldn’t be surprised, but it never feels normal.

They eat. The food starts to warm him, and he’s happy to let Eugene tell him about classes because all he can think to do regarding work is gripe about how miserable it is. He doesn’t want to ruin the evening with complaints. Eugene talks, and Shelton makes sure to ask him to elaborate on some little detail about something in his biology class, and Eugene lights up at being able to freely carry on about his most recent discoveries and fixations. Shelton is happy to listen to him even if he loses track of what Eugene is saying after only a few minutes.

Shelton takes Eugene’s bowl when they’ve both finished and sets them on the nightstand, then he scoots in closer to him. Eugene pulls him in between his legs and sits with his legs bent around Shelton.

Shelton rests his forehead against Eugene’s collarbone, breathing him in. The blanket slips off his shoulders and pools around his waist. Eugene wraps his arms around him and traces shapes onto his back and it makes Shelton relaxed and sleepy.

He starts to nod off. After the hours spent working, and the cold, wet walk home, and general overall stress he’s been harboring, it’s too nice not to fall against this warm body and let sleep drag him away from it all for a while. Eugene pulls him in closer, supporting him against his chest and arms. He kisses Shelton’s lips and Shelton kisses him back with languid movements.

Eugene shifts and Shelton slots his eyes open enough to see him wiggling his pyjama pants down as he maneuvers Shelton over his lap so he’s straddling Eugene’s hips. Shelton drapes his arms over Eugene’s shoulders and closes his eyes again as he lays his head in the crook of his neck.

Eugene holds him steady with an arm around his waist and slips his free hand down between Shelton’s legs and strokes over him, feather-light. A jolt goes up Shelton’s spine and he hums against Eugene’s throat, but he’s too tired to do much more. Eugene nuzzles his face against Shelton’s hair and keeps his fingers caressing along the length of him, very gradually giving a little more pressure, moving a little quicker.

Shelton hardens under his touch, starts to throb and ache, and he breathes quiet moans against Eugene’s throat and runs a hand up into silky hair. Eugene’s fingers disappear, and Shelton groans and nips at him as he starts weakly grinding himself against Eugene’s erection. He’s rewarded with a little gasp from Eugene.

The missing hands settle on Shelton’s hips and lift him so the head of Eugene’s cock teases at his entrance. Shelton is wet and slick and Eugene glides against him a little before he pushes down on Shelton’s hips and buries himself inside him. Shelton hisses and gasps and tightens his grasp in Eugene’s hair as he starts moving in him, slow and easy.

Eugene kisses Shelton’s ear and whispers, “I love you,” and Shelton aches from groin to heart. Eugene repeats himself and thrusts just right as he starts stroking Shelton again, and Shelton bucks against him, tries to push himself into Eugene’s hand a little more. Eugene chuckles and pulls away the more he struggles for friction.

Shelton lifts his head and crushes Eugene’s lips with his, moves his mouth as if compelled by some inner spirit to consume him, but Eugene forces him to back down, to be gentle, to let Eugene keep the pace agonizingly slow. He whines and drops his head back onto Eugene’s shoulder, letting his eyelids flutter shut again.

It’s a confusing mix of exhaustion and over-eagerness and every word Eugene whispers is both comforting and arousing, and he isn’t sure if he wants to cum or if he wants this to go on all night, just teetering on the edge of sleep or orgasm while Eugene works them both over.

He drifts off a little but comes to when a jolt of pleasure shoots up his spine and he arches against Eugene. Eugene laughs and runs his lips over Shelton’s. “Thought you were gone, there.“ His words buzz against Shelton’s mouth and push him toward the edge.

Shelton thrusts his tongue into Eugene’s mouth and grips his hair to force him to give him that much. Eugene opens his mouth to him, lets him roll their tongues together, doesn’t fight against Shelton maneuvering his head for better access.

Shelton grinds down on Eugene and gets pulled along that edge each time he’s grazed just so. He rolls his hips to meet Eugene’s thrusts, whimpering against his mouth when he angles to cause friction inside him to meet the intensity of the fingers working outside. Still, Eugene moves slow, as if it’s a game to see how far out of his mind he can force him before letting him fall over.

Shelton moans and bites at his lip, squeezing around Eugene, tugging roughly at his hair. Eugene smiles against Shelton’s mouth and picks up the pace a little, both of them starting to pant and writhe in each other’s arms.

"Merr, look at me,” Eugene tells him, and Shelton struggles to slide his lids open until he meets those honey brown eyes, glossed over, pupils blown out and fixed on him. His breath catches and he gazes back at him, held captive in that contact.

Eugene speeds up a bit more. Shelton keeps looking at him, but his focus blurs. Fingers comb through his hair and down his neck, rub along the knobs at the base. He loses himself for a moment, eyes rolling back until he remembers and returns to watching Eugene.

Eugene shivers and gasps and thrusts into him harder. The wave that crashes over Shelton rips a cry out of him that scrapes his throat. He arches against Eugene, body going rigid as he cums on Eugene’s cock. He feels him mouthing over his chest while holding him tight and close. Shelton glimpses Eugene watching him with a slack jaw, as he falls to his own climax, warmth spurting inside Shelton. He fucks Shelton through both their orgasms, fingers still working him until the stimulation is too much and Shelton yelps and squirms away from the contact.

They both hang onto each other, struggling to catch their breath. Eugene pulls out of Shelton and pushes him down onto the bed. He gets up and comes back with the towel, wiping himself off. He hovers over Shelton and cleans him up, and Shelton’s head is so far gone that he has no desire to protest and do it himself.

Eugene slides into bed with Shelton and wraps his arms around him, draws him close. Shelton closes his eyes, warm and loose with Eugene draped around him. Skipper jumps up and curls up above their heads, purring into their hair. Eugene gives him a final kiss against the back of his neck and Shelton drifts off a moment later.


End file.
